Acceptance
by passionfruitslave
Summary: This is not a true story, it's a love story. Yoshino kept a lot from Mahiro, little did he know this young lad kept far more than his secret affair with Aika. Is it gonna work if they are keeping something from each other?


**A/N: **I need a break from uni, I'm tired being disappointed. I need to make my otp work.

P.S Don't hate yaoi, be open. It's the sweetest thing ever!

* * *

I, I need anger management.

This is so hard trying to stay calm as possible.

I can't log in on my email, it says "access denied" Who in this world knows my account eh?

*invalid username or password, access denied*

_WHO IN THIS WORLD KNOWS MY PASSWORD_

_WHO THE FU…._

_YO.._

_YOSHINO-KUN AHHHHH BAKA!_

Why would he log in to my account? What is he thinking? that man needs to know privacy. Knowing that he kept a lot from me behind my back. That man is needed to be punished. But for now, I need my account back. I NEED MY ACCOUNT

_*heya, yoshino, leave me a message*_

_Uhm yoshino, do you happen to, do you. Argh My account in-_

*beep*

_What does that mean? I'm not yet done with my message_

_This world is out of logic. I need my account back. I need to call this baka back_

*heya, yoshino, leave me a m-*

"Hey yoshino, I need—"

"Hey mahiro, yes?"

_I need my account because I need to email something important. Baka_

Hmm, I need my.. I need coffee. Don't you remember I asked you to bring me coffee?

_I need my account. Damn, my mouth says a whole lot of shit._

"Hmm, I'll be there in a few. Hot or cold?"

"Damn it yoshino, just get my coffee. You know what I like."

_You know what I like._

"Mahiro?"

"Mahiro, I am going to enter your room, it's open, I'm sorry I have to. The coffee is hot and my hands are full. Sorry again"

I can't believe he's using his nice values in my house.

I can't believe I fell asleep because of my anger.

I can't believe I smell vanilla.

Vanilla.

"Ay, you should've knocked."

"But, it's open and I asked permission"

"Did I say yes? What happened to the old Yoshino telling me I can't do things the way I wanted when others say no?

"Mahiro, but you're asleep, half maybe, but still, in that cute sofa"

_I'm not asleep. I saw you coming inside. But I,_

"You're so cute when you're sleeping, mahiro-kun"

_CUTE?!1?1!?_

"You just called my sofa cute and now you're telling me I am cute when I'm asleep, so am I a sofa now? Where's the logic in that? Eh Yoshino?"

_Vanilla…._

"Here, mahiro. Vanilla latte, and some—"

_*stomach churning*_

"and macarons, I know you're hungry"

_Why does he know how to twist conversations that easily?_

_*stomach churns more loudly*_

"Ayy, give me that."

_I like vanilla. It makes my coffee tastes sweet. Of course, damn it. Here I am again with my irrational comments. Macarons though, I don't know why I like it so much. I think, some things have no reasons at all for you to like them. _

"Mahiro, you mentioned about an account?

_Ayyyy he remembered I thought that wasn't sent_

"Yes, I can't open it. So give me back my email yoshino. I need to send something."

"I didn't open your email Mahiro"

"Ay stop playing, I need to email this credentials for College"

"Mahiro, I did not, really. Oh credentials? Have you decided to go to University now eh?"

"Yoshino, just stop it. Did you change my password? I need it back. Of course, baka, my sister would kill me if I don't live my life the normal way. Even if I have everything, well not everything, because, you know, but still. Damn it Yoshino give me back my account"

"She can't kill you. We both know that. She cannot. But let me fix your account. Maybe you just misspelled something or you typed something wrong. I'll look it up"

_Do I look like I'm gonna spell something wrong? I'm a genius ugh_

"Faster ne, I am almost done with my coffee. I have things to do so send that out to Tokyo University"

"Patience, my friend"

_Friend. Yeah, of course._

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

_Stop staring._

"Do I have something in my face? Tell me before I strangle you"

"Mahiro, mahiro. You forgot to put 23 on your password I suppose? Because when I did place 23 it opened. Here"

_Yeah, I think I forgot about Aika's death anniversary ever since…_

"Don't be foolish. Maybe you did something and then change it back to my original password. You, baka"

"If that's a thank-you-yoshino then you're welcome mahiro-kun"

_Why does he even know my password in the first place?_

"I am so wrong letting you know my password"

"Maybe you are so wrong for letting me make your account. You always make me do things for you."

"Ay, I didn't ask you so"

"Give thy thoughts no tongue. You're welcome mahiro."

"How can you use Hamlet against me"

"Ha! Cannot you tell that? Every fool can tell that. It was the very day that young Hamlet was born., he that is mad and sent into England"

"I'd burn you and Shakespeare"

"Mahiro, I know a lot about you. I know you just like I know how much you like your coffee with vanilla. I know you more than anyone else"

"How dramatic"

"Point is, you have to accept some things sometimes. It's not just the password but it applies for everything"

_Acceptance, touché_

_I've accepted that fate is wrong bringing me close to you_

_I've accepted the fact that I can't speak my feelings out loud_

_Because If I do I'd lose-_

_I, I, I don't deserve a lesson about acceptance because I've accepted the last thing I thought I could fight for._

"I cannot accept these macarons, they're sticky and grossly soft now"

_Acceptance, is it also short for accept and chance?_


End file.
